


Tell Me Your Secrets (Tell Me You Love Me)

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steven Universe Fusion, Angst, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gem Fusion, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allura had met members of all species before she was placed in a cryopod for 10000 years. However, she never met a Gem. Now she has five of them living with her and piloting the Lions. How was she expected to deal with this?Or: the story of how a Ruby, a Lapis Lazuli, a Peridot, a Topaz, an Onyx, and two Alteans became their own little family while dealing with a bunch of issues along the way.A Voltron Steven Universe AU that I wrote because there is a sore lack of them on AO3 for my tastes. See the notes inside for all warnings.Note: I HAVE ABANDONED THIS FIC! Sorry guys!





	Tell Me Your Secrets (Tell Me You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, my first foray into both Steven Universe and Voltron! I just REALLY wanted to do a Gem AU, so I spent all of today cranking this out. (Like actually, I've been up since 7 am and this is getting posted around 10 pm) 
> 
> This is just the first chapter. Don't know how many there will be, but I know there will be at least five and definitely less than fifty XD 
> 
> So, there may be a few things that are triggering. A lot of these don't show up in this chapter, but I figured I would warn all of you right now so you can decide if you want to continue. I will clearly mark which chapter have which triggers, though, but I'm just giving all the main ones right up front.  
> TRIGGERS: brief allusions to rape/non-con, lots of swearing, violence, past abuse of different kinds, derogatory language
> 
> The ones in this chapter are just swearing and violence, but the violence isn't until the end and it's not graphic. 
> 
> Please enjoy this crazy thing that I thought up at 7 am this morning! 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender in any way, shape or form, nor do I own Steven Universe in any way, shape, or form. All rights go to the respective creators; I'm just playing around with these worlds for a little bit.

 

**(Allura's POV)**

 

Allura awoke to Coran shaking her shoulder frantically. “What is it?” she mumbled, blinking blearily up at her trusted adviser.

 

“Shiro has gone missing and there are two strange beings that weren’t here last night,” Coran urgently whispered. That caused Allura to sit up straight and stare at him in shock and horror.

 

“I’ll get dressed as quickly as possible and then I will meet you to deal with this. Have they been hostile?” she asked, jumping out of bed. Coran shook his head and Allura sighed as a tiny feeling of relief flooded her veins.

 

“I will meet you in the dining room then.” With that, Coran left to leave Allura to get dressed and ready for the day. As she straightened her dress and fixed her hair, she contemplated where Shiro could possibly have gone and who these two new beings were. Allura quickly finished her morning routine and headed out to the dining room where she found the rest of the Paladins and Coran, along with two strange new Gems.

 

The smaller of the two gems was coloured a dark black and had their gemstone in the middle of their chest. Long black bangs covered up their eyes (or eye… Allura couldn’t tell), black gloves adorned their hands, and black boots covered the bottom half of their legs. The taller and slimmer of the two, in contrast, was a brilliant silver-white with a gem on their forehead. They were wearing a white vest and white pants. They clung to the side of the black gem while Lance and Hunk were grinning broadly at the two new gems. Pidge was at the table typing away on their laptop, and Keith was polishing his knife with seemingly little care for the potential intruders.

 

“Oh… Hello. Who are you two?” Allura finally managed to ask. The black coloured one tilted their head up to give the illusion of looking at Allura before replying.

 

“Good morning, Princess. My name is Black Sapphire, but Keith has nicknamed me ‘Kuro’.”

 

“It’s fitting, and you like it,” Keith grumbled in response, still not looking up from his knife. The white coloured gem giggled a little before smiling at Allura.

 

“And I’m Pearl, but I’m typically called Taka. Pleased to meet you formally, Princess.” Allura and Coran both blinked in confusion.

 

“What do you mean, meet me formally? Have we met before?” she asked, thoughts swirling around her head at dizzying speeds. Lance cackled a little at her before Keith smacked him into silence.

 

“You could say that,” Black Sapphire— Kuro— smoothly replied, carefully untangling themself from Taka the Pearl. “Taka, darling, would you like to show her?”

 

“Are you up for that? You really took a beating during the last fight,” Taka asked, face creased up in a look that Allura had only seen on Shiro’s face in regards to Keith before. Kuro smiled gently and gracefully extended one of their arms as a reply. Taka smiled and shifted position, the gem on their forehead starting to glow. The shiny black gem on Kuro’s chest glowed in response.

 

“Is this… normal?” Allura asked the nearest Paladin, who happened to be Keith. He briefly glanced up to see what was going on before going back to his knife.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. They do this all the time,” he answered in an off-handed manner, which only left Allura more confused. Lance was bouncing up and down and clapping his hands like he was flooded with adrenaline while Hunk tried to restrain him from doing too much. Coran silently walked over to Allura while shooting her a concerned and panicked look.

 

“Do you know what’s going on?” he asked as Kuro and Taka began some odd type of dance that seemed to be a combination of the Earthen styles of the waltz and ballet. Allura could only tell this because the five Paladins had gone through a list of Earth dances when they were trying to explain gem fusion to her.

 

… Oh. This was a fusion dance. Why had she not thought of that before?

 

Taka twirled into Kuro’s arms and they spun together before Kuro dipped Taka almost to the floor. With a giggle, a bright light coalesced around them, and when it cleared, Shiro was standing in their place. Allura and Coran’s jaws both dropped almost to the floor as Shiro smiled sheepishly at them and gave an awkward little wave.

 

“Um… hi? Sorry I forgot to tell you before?” he chuckled, his voice jittering a little. Keith glared over at the two Alteans with a look that said “If you hurt him, I _will_ kill you where you stand”.

 

“Oh, Shiro… it’s perfectly fine. We were just a bit startled, is all,” Coran answered, recovering faster than Allura. Keith and Shiro both relaxed slightly before Hunk proclaimed “Alright, guys, we should eat something!” and setting down seven bowls of steaming soup. Lance immediately grabbed a bowl for himself and sat down next to Hunk with Pidge on Hunk’s other side. Keith sat next to Shiro and grabbed two bowls for them after he put his knife away. Once everyone had settled in, Allura decided to get some answers.

 

“So, Shiro. Could you potentially explain fusion to me a bit more? I feel a bit lost on the whole topic,” she asked after blowing on a spoonful of soup to cool it down. The five Paladins all stopped eating at the same time and looked at her with expressions that ranged from excitement (Lance and Hunk) to apprehension (Keith). Shiro took the question in stride, however, and cleared his throat in preparation.

 

The next hour was spent informing Allura about the complexities of gem fusion: what exactly happened during fusion, why gems fused, how this actually even happened and worked, and when and where fusions normally happened. Allura found out that back on the Gem Homeworld, fusion was strictly frowned upon except for in life-and-death situations, and even then, it should only be undertaken by gems of the same kind. Ultimately, the Paladins decided that it would be easier to just show Allura and Coran what happens during fusion. That was how Allura and Coran found themselves on a couch watching the others fighting over who should fuse first. Keith was sitting with Allura and Coran, seemingly having no intent on joining the others. Shiro was lingering on the outside, watching in amusement as Lance and Pidge fought over who should fuse with Hunk first.

 

Finally, after almost ten minutes of arguing, Shiro suggested “Pidge, Lance, why don’t you two fuse?” The two blinked at Shiro before shrugging and turning to each other.

 

“Might as well? Whaddaya think, Pidgey?” Lance asked, grinning mischievously. Pidge smirked back and turned on some music to dance to. An upbeat, electronic-laced song started, and the Green and Blue Paladins started dancing. Pidge’s steps seemed calculated, precise, and repetitive, like the machines they loved so much. Lance’s, by contrast, were smooth and flowing, almost seeming like a flowing stream of water compared to Pidge’s tightly controlled moves. Their gems both started to glow as Lance twirled closer and closer and Pidge slid across the floor to meet him.

 

Lance extended his hand and Pidge took it, sliding in towards him, their hips moving to the beat of the song, swaying separately from the sharp motions of their shoulders. Lance spun them around, and then, with a feat of strength and agility, spun the smaller Paladin up into the air and over his shoulders. He then fell to his knees, spinning himself around on the floor, rolled his upper body, and threw Pidge out of his grasp. They tucked their body and flipped before unfolding, landing in Lance’s arms. A bright white light tinged with blue and green enveloped the two, and when it cleared, a gem only a bit taller than Shiro stood there laughing at Allura and Coran’s dumbstruck expressions.

 

“Hello, Alteans, fellow gems, and fellow fusion! I’m Azurite, it’s a pleasure to meet you all!” the fusion laughed. A blue and green version of Pidge’s sneakers adorned their feet and a green-splattered version of Lance’s pants covered the legs. Pidge’s shirt had taken on a more blue tint while Lance’s jacket remained unchanged over the top of the shirt. Pidge’s wild locks had changed to Lance’s hair colour (azure), and Pidge’s glasses had changed to appear more like sunglasses. One eye was blue, the other green, both of which complemented the pale green skin tone reminiscent of Pidge’s nicely. Lance’s gem remained in its place on the right hip, only swirled through with green; Pidge’s gem on the back of the left hand was swirled through with blue.

 

“What, did I make you all speechless? It’s not like I’m a cryptid or something!” Azurite giggled, twirling around before sending a flirty wink in Keith’s direction. A red blush erupted across the Ruby’s already red face, which cause Azurite to crack up again. Allura and Coran sighed in unison and glanced at each other. Was this what they were going to have to deal with for the rest of time?

* * *

Azurite eventually unfused, much to Keith’s relief. Lance and Pidge were both bad enough on their own. But putting the Lapis Lazuli and the Peridot together was just asking for trouble. But now that Allura and Coran were more familiar with fusion, the Paladins seemed to fuse together more often around them. After long, hard, or physical battles, Shiro typically unfused and Taka and Kuro took comfort in each other and the other Paladins.

 

(Allura still couldn't figure out the nature of their relationship. She thought they might be dating, or married even, or they could be just really good friends. She was afraid to ask.)

 

Hunk and Lance typically fused after one or the other had a nightmare or a panic attack. The Topaz was incredibly kind and sweet and would sacrifice sleep for anyone in the Castle, but especially for Lance. Pidge and Hunk tended to fuse when working on large projects in order to maximize brain power and raw strength. Keith seemed to not like really fusing with anyone, so Allura and Coran never got to see what would happen if he did. Allura wondered if that had something to do with his upbringing. He had, after all, spent longer on Homeworld than the rest of them, unless you count Shiro, who was with him the whole time. Neither Allura nor Coran could ever find a polite way to ask one of the Paladins, so they just never asked.

* * *

Gem weapons were also something that Allura and Coran discovered by accidental means. During training one day, all five of the Paladins were fighting against a multitude of robots that were programmed to target their weaknesses. Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk had managed to take down all of their robots, but Keith and Lance, who had ended up with more robots, were still going. One of Lance’s shots went wide and he didn’t have time to recover and take another shot before one of the robots was charging him.

 

“Lance!” Keith yelled, diving in front of him to block the robot with his sword. Unfortunately, his stance was incredibly unbalanced, so his bayard went flying. There was absolutely no way he could retrieve it before the robot swung again.

 

“Keith!” Allura yelled, lunging forward to block the robot. Instead, Keith reached towards his gem on his right palm and pulled out… another sword?! He sliced the robot attacking him in two before throwing his new sword at his final opponent on the other side of the room. Lance shot down the last two robots before turning to the Ruby.

 

“Um… thanks, man. I really didn’t want to get poofed today,” Lance chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Keith was still panting a little but managed to give a small smile in return.

 

“Yeah, that would certainly be bad. You’re welcome.” With that, Keith went to retrieve his bayard, and Allura and Coran were standing there wondering what the quiznack had just happened.

 

“Oh, have none of us have pulled out our gem weapons before?” Hunk asked, seeing the looks on the Alteans faces. When both Coran and Allura shook their heads, Hunk gasped. “Guys! We really haven’t explained any gem stuff to them! We need to fix this!”

 

That was how Allura and Coran found out ten things about the five Paladins and their weapons.

 

  1. Lance is amazing with throwing knives. Like, scarily good.
  2. Pidge apparently uses a screwdriver as a weapon. Do not approach them when they are angry.
  3. Hunk has a spear that he only uses as an absolute last resort.
  4. Shiro technically has two weapons: a set of kunai and a set of nunchucks. Combined, they form a staff with blades on both ends. Yes, Shiro knows how to use it.
  5. Keith actually prefers his bayard over his gem weapon. His gem weapon is modeled after a katana and he says he prefers the longer blade of his bayard.
  6. Keith is also scarily good with all kinds of blades, including Shiro’s kunai, Lance’s throwing knives, Hunk’s spear, and even Pidge’s screwdriver. No one really knows how or why he is that good.
  7. Hunk tends to use his spear more like a staff.
  8. Lance has better aim with his throwing knives than he does with his rifle. Allura isn’t sure whether to be comforted by this fact or terrified.
  9. Shiro uses his kunai more than his nunchaku. Lance is thrilled by this.
  10. Pidge doesn’t know why their weapon is a screwdriver. They are currently trying to figure out a way to use their screwdriver with their bayard. Allura is both intrigued and horrified by this.



 

After the little incident in the training room, all of the Paladins began to use their gem weapons a bit more. Some of them even got to the point that they could use another Paladin’s weapons if they had to (mostly Keith and Pidge). This _did_ help them to grow closer as a team, and Allura was all for that. The closer they were, the easier it would be for them to form Voltron, after all.

* * *

All of the paladins were growing closer after only a few months of fighting together. Keith had stopped flinching anytime someone accidentally brushed against his gem. Lance was learning how to actually talk about his feelings to others every once in a while. Hunk was learning that it was okay to lean on people for help, whether it be panic attacks or cooking. Pidge was learning to open up and stop shoving others away with a snarky attitude. Allura and Coran were proud of all of them and were also growing closer with each of the Paladins.

 

Lance and Allura had spa days at least once an Earth week where they did their nails, wore face masks, did each other’s hair (which was very hard on Lance’s end, which got easier when Lance shifted his form to grow it out a bit), and chatted about everything (read: gossip about the others). Hunk was teaching Allura how to cook, and as they were doing this they bonded over their shared fear of losing their loved ones. Pidge and Allura bonded over being the only two people on the Castle who weren’t boys. This eventually turned into more of a sibling-like bond with little rant sessions about the rest of the idiots that they lived with. Allura and Shiro grew closer as the two de facto leaders of Voltron. After particularly stressful meetings or missions, it was not uncommon for either Shiro to go to Allura’s room or for Allura to go to Shiro’s room and the two of them would just cry and let out all of the emotions they had been holding inside. Some mornings they even woke up together after having fallen asleep cuddling the night before. By far the hardest bond to cultivate was with Keith. He was opening up slowly, but he still freaked out easily and tried to keep everyone else at arm’s length. _Finally_ , Allura managed to get to him by teaching him new combat techniques, and everything grew from there. Keith showed Allura how to draw incredibly well while Allura showed Keith how to sew. After that, the two spent a bit more time together, and Allura enjoyed their new friendship.

 

Unfortunately, Allura and Coran still didn’t know everything about gems, and therefore didn’t know what to do in certain situations. This kind of ignorance ended with certain bad situations for the Paladins.

* * *

 

**(Hunk's POV)**

 

“Where the hell did all of these droids come from?!” Keith yelled, slashing through another one while Hunk attempted to hit all of the ones who were still coming at them.

 

“No idea! I’m just hoping they eventually stop coming so we can get back to the Lions!” Hunk yelled back.

 

“You know you just jinxed us, right?” Keith snarked, spinning and ducking before slicing a droid’s head off. Hunk gulped and started firing even faster. Unfortunately, their combined efforts were not enough. One of the droids made it past both Hunk and Keith and grazed Hunk’s leg. The Topaz hissed in pain before blasting its head off. He was about to yell to Keith that maybe they should just retreat when a choked cry of pain sliced through the air. Hunk’s head whipped around so fast he was sure he heard something crack in his neck.

 

Keith was standing there, sword dangling by his side, a sword impaling his gut courtesy of one of the droids. Hunk screamed in fear and anger and shot the droid’s head clean off before running over to Keith and grabbing him before he could collapse.

 

“Please don’t poof on me, man!” Hunk babbled, hoisting the (small, fragile, underweight, _how had Hunk not noticed this before?!_ ) Ruby over his shoulder before shooting down the remaining droids. After that, Hunk started almost running towards the Lions, trying desperately to ignore Keith’s bit-off moans of pain.

 

“There! There are the Lions! Just hold on a little bit longer, buddy, we just need to get you back to the Castle and-” Hunk babbled before he was cut off by the ground opening up beneath him and Keith and the two of them tumbling down into darkness. Hunk wrapped himself around Keith, mentally calculating if his body could take the impact. He was a Topaz, after all, a gem built for fighting. Plus, he was mostly uninjured, so he should be able to.

 

It still hurt like a bitch, though. If Hunk had a human body, he probably would have snapped a whole bunch of bones. He groaned in pain and tried to stand up, but then he heard a crumbling sound and glanced up to find boulders falling down towards him and Keith. Hunk shouted before he and Keith were buried under rock.

* * *

“Urgh…” Hunk groaned, slowly blinking open his eyes to near-darkness. He frowned as he tried to recall how he got here. He was on a mission with Keith, they were attacked by a huge amount of droids, Keith got stabbed, they fell down a whole and were buried under rocks…

 

Oh shit, Keith _got stabbed_ and they were _trapped under rocks_!

 

“Keith!” Hunk yelled, scrambling upright and almost not registering the weight on his stomach. Keith let out a little whimper as he was jostled around. “Oh shit, sorry Keith! You awake, man?” Hunk panicked and scrambled out from under Keith.

 

“Y-yeah… h-hurts…” Keith whimpered.

 

“I’m sorry, man. I’ll try to figure out a way out of here, yeah? Just… don’t poof, okay?” Hunk asked. Keith nodded a little and Hunk scrambled around trying to figure a way out. After about fifteen minutes of trying to figure a way out, Hunk only had one idea left: fusion. Except… this was Keith. Had Keith even fused before? Did he _want_ to?

 

Well, only one way to find out.

 

“Keith? I’ve got an idea, but I need you to agree with it one hundred percent, okay?”

 

“W-what is it…?” Keith sputtered out. Hunk took a deep breath before rushing out “We’re gonna need to fuse.”

 

“... Huh?” Keith asked.

 

“We’re gonna need to fuse, Keith. It’s the only way out,” Hunk repeated slower. Keith’s breathing picked up in a bit of a panic.

 

“Um, dude, you good?” Hunk hedged.

 

“Yeah, just… g-give me a m-minute,” Keith stuttered, trying to take a deep breath. Finally, after a solid minute of listening to Keith breathe, he finally managed “C-could you please help me up?” Hunk did, and after he was confident that Keith could stand on his own two feet, Hunk backed up a little bit.

 

“You good, man?” Hunk asked again.

  
“Let’s do this,” Keith breathed out before extending his arm. His right arm, with his gem facing upwards toward Hunk. It started to glow, and Hunk’s glowed in response before he stepped forward. Keith followed him and paused in front of Hunk before lacing their fingers together. Hunk snaked his arm around Keith’s slim waist before beginning a basic waltz, hoping to ease Keith into this fusion dance. After Keith’s muscles untensed a little, Hunk dipped him before pulling him back up and twirling him. Keith broke the twirl by standing parallel to Hunk, his fingers still laced with Hunk’s. Hunk pulled the Ruby back into his arms and continued with a faster waltz, adding in a few more twirls, spins, and dips. The tempo sped up as they went along before finally Hunk flipped Keith up into the air. Keith spun a little in the air, and Hunk caught him as he came down and spun him around again before dipping him even lower than before. Finally, _finally_ , a bright light enveloped them in warmth, and Hunk closed his eyes as the familiar, comforting feeling of fusion washed over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you guys all enjoyed that shitshow. And yes, I am leaving it there for now.
> 
> If you did, feel free to leave me a comment or a kudo! If you didn't, that's fine, I just request no flames. If you have any constructive criticism to offer, or if you noticed any mistakes (like if I messed up pronouns or spellings or grammar or something) feel free to tell me! 
> 
> Oh! And for the Pance and Heith fusion dances: here are the songs I was listening to while writing them:  
> Pance- Fireflies by Owl City  
> Heith: Panic Cord by Gabrielle Aplin  
> Special thanks to my friend for helping me write the dance scenes. She actually IS a dancer, unlike me, so thank her for the way they turned out. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Leave your thoughts in the comments! Until next time, guys!


End file.
